1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the harvesting of trees, and pertains more particularly to apparatus that cuts standing trees, delimbs them, cuts them into bolts and then collects the bolts until a sufficient number has been accumulated so that they can be dumped onto the ground in a pile suitable for being picked and hauled to a debarker and chipper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of apparatus have been devised and utilized in the past for harvesting trees. Some of the equipment has been quite cumbersome and complex. While this type of equipment has operated satisfactorily, a substantial financial investment must be made in the procurement thereof.
Various types of mobile equipment have also been marketed, but this equipment has certain shortcomings, mainly, the fact that the standing trees cannont be completely processed from their standing condition as they are found in the forest into bolts or sticks of a length convenient for further handling or forwarding to a debarking and chipping apparatus that might be located at a remote point.